Zoids: Mission to Earth
by DarkSapphireFire
Summary: Bit and the others are caught up in a evil scheme that threatens not only Planet Zi, but the Earth as well! R&R PLEASE!!! *CHAPTER 5 UP*
1. An Unknown Plan

Hello!!! Sapphire Star has risen once again to write another fic!!! This one has just come up into my brain and I am not sure how you guys will take it, but oh well. I hope you really enjoy it!!! Be sure to read and review!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Chapter One: An Unknown Plan  
  
"Alright Liger. Lets take him down!" Bit Cloud called out to his Zoid.  
  
"ROAR" Liger Zero replied.  
  
"Lets do this. STRIKE LASER CLAW!!!"  
  
The result of the attack caused the enemy's Zoid to go under System Command Freeze.  
  
"Gosh darn it Bit!!! You beat me again!!! But soon I will have my revenge!!! SOON BIT CLOUD SOON!!!" Harry Champ screamed.  
  
"Yeah right Harry, and soon I will be the king of this entire planet" Bit retorted.  
  
"Good job team, that's another victory for the Blitz Team" Doc said, trying to break up the fight between the two warriors, but in vain.  
  
"Personally Harry, I can't believe that your team actually was able to make it up into Class S." Brad replied  
  
"Well, it was no easy feat, I'll tell you that much. We had to work our way up, scoring hundreds of points along the way. And besides, this new Zoid, the Shield Liger DCS-J offered a great boost to our firepower and our power all together.  
  
"This is of course no ordinary Shield Liger, and it no way the same cost of a regular Shield Liger. This Shield Liger has heavy beam cannons upon its back that even a Geno Saurer would be afraid of, not to mention the anti- charged particle beam shield that came along with it. Yes, this is no ordinary Shield Liger, this is the ULTIMATE-----"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah Harry. We already heard this speech before we fought you, so we don't need to hear it again!!" Leena stated in her Gun Sniper.  
  
"Well fine then. You don't need to be so harsh about it" Harry complained.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
A young man sat watching this whole fight in front of a TV screen. He laughed to himself. So, these are Zoids. They are more powerful then I had imagined. These will be the perfect tools for us, a decisive victory is ensured for us with these creatures behind us. Those fools won't know what will hit them. Heh, this is most excellent.  
  
A young scientist walks into the room, "Sir, we believe that we have found another Zoid in this area"  
  
"Wonderful. What do you believe it is?"  
  
"We believe that this is a different type of Zoid then the ones that we have been finding lately. It looks more like a T-Rex or a Raptor or something, but we are not sure. We will need to excavate it before we are certain."  
  
"Begin the excavation at once. I want to see this Zoid for myself."  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Oh yes and one more thing. If you find this to be a very powerful Zoid, I want you to find a proper pilot for it."  
  
"And what type of pilot would you want sir?"  
  
"I want a pilot that isn't too young, but isn't too old. I guess in the mid- teens area. It must be a boy and he must have a calm, almost arrogant attitude. That's always good for pilots, they have to remain calm and psyche their opponents out. He also should be smart; I don't want a kid that thinks that he's smart. He MUST be smart. Do you understand a person that I am looking for?"  
  
"Yes sir, I will command someone to begin the search as soon as we find out what type of Zoid it is"  
  
"Excellent. You are dismissed"  
  
The scientist left and the man had time to sit and laugh at his brilliant scheme. This is most excellent. Almost all the plans are near completion. Those fools will never know what power we are building up, they will never know.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
What type of evil scheme is being hatched here?? And where is it being hatched?? Is there an unknown war about to happen?? And what do Bit and the others have to do with anything??  
  
It will all come together soon enough. Be sure to watch out for the second chapter!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	2. The Strike Team

Here we go once again!!!  
  
Anyway, we were just in the middle of discovering an evil man with an evil intention, but maybe his intention isn't evil. We'll just have to find out.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chapter 2: The Strike Team  
  
"Great job on today's victory gang. I know that Harry is pretty easy, but I believe that our team feels more secure that we are able to obtain a victory in such a high class," said Doc during the feast that was made in honor of another victory in Class S.  
  
"I admit that Harry was easy, but that Shield Liger of his was something to be reckoned with." Bit stated while taking a bite out of his dinner.  
  
The gang had to agree with that. The Shield Liger DCS-J is an extremely powerful Zoid, with the right pilot of course. It was the Republic's response to the Geno Saurer back in the old wars. But now the wars were over with and the continent of Europia was joined together and the memories of all the Zoid fighters in the past were now in Zoid battles, which were made to honor all those who had died in the wars and the great pilots who defeated the evils such as the Death Stinger and the Death Saurer. Nothing has threatened the planet of Zi since then, well, if you didn't count the Backdraft group of course. They haven't shown their faces since their defeat in the Royal Cup a year ago and life returned to normal and peace reigned once again.  
  
The group's thoughts were interrupted by the signal from the Zoids Battle Commission on their screen. Jamie got up and went to look at the new battle data that was sent to them.  
  
"What's it say there Jamie?" Bit asked.  
  
"The Zoids Battle Commission has set up another date for a battle. It looks like it is going to happen in a couple of days and the team is called the Strike team" Jamie said while reading though all the information.  
  
"Wow, never heard of that team before, how have they been doing lately?" Bit asked.  
  
"Incredibly well, thirty wins, and no losses during this season. Their team consists of a Blade Liger and, oh my gosh!"  
  
"What? What is it Jaime?" the group all asked at once.  
  
"I don't believe it. They have a Pierce Sniper and a Gojulas on their team!"  
  
"A GOJULAS!!!!" the whole group screamed.  
  
"I.I.I.don't believe it.how can one team get their hands on a Gojulas??? Do you know how much those monsters cost??" Jamie stammered.  
  
Bit, finally getting over the main shock of hearing this powerful team's Zoid said, "Hey don't worry you guys. I mean we defeated the Berserk Fury once, and the only thing going for a Gojulas is that it's huge. Its guns can be powerful, but they do take a while to aim and they are easily avoidable if you wait for the right time to move out of the way. This will be a piece of cake you guys, calm down."  
  
"Bit's right there, but we also have to deal with the fact that there is a Pierce Sniper and a Blade Liger. Put all those Zoids together and you have a strong team. The Pierce Sniper is easy to take care of once you get it into close range, but from far away you will be like a sitting duck if you can't avoid its shots. Meanwhile, the Blade Liger will take advantage of the chaos made by the Sniper's shots and take out all the Zoids with its Blade Attack. And if you manage to defeat both of them, then you have the powerful Gojulas to take care of and by that time, our Zoids will be too weak to make good enough attacks upon it. All in all, this is a VERY powerful Zoids team and should not be taken lightly." Doc said with a sigh.  
  
Jamie sighed as well, "I guess I am gonna have to spend the rest of the night thinking up a good strategy. *sigh* This is what I hate about being in Class S, too much work."  
  
The rest of the team sighed along with him. This wasn't going to be an easy fight, no way, no how.  
  
*************************************************** A cloaked person finished listening in on the team's conversation, and turned around the corner and outside to radio what he heard and witnessed.  
  
"Yeah boss, this team seems to be quite upset over the power of their opponents also. I am sure that this will make quite a fight then."  
  
"Excellent. Well done. You can now return to your headquarters." The evil young man replied.  
  
Laughing to himself, the young man thought: Excellent. This will be a perfect way to test the powers of the two teams. Whoever wins the match in a couple of days will be the one that we will choose. And soon, this entire planet will discover the true power of my organization. Nothing will stop us, NOTHING!  
  
************************************************ Well, what did you guys think??? I hoped you liked it. Don't worry, soon I will put up the next chapter, I am surprised that I have gotten this much done in such a short amount of time!!! I am really proud of myself!!!  
  
So, you've read, NOW REVIEW!!!! 


	3. The Plan Begins

Well, I have returned from a long time off to continue my story. I would like to thank anyone who did review it. Anyway, lets just find out what happens when the Blitz Team goes up against the Strike Team.  
  
************************************* Chapter 3: The Plan Begins  
  
The sun rose on another beautiful, cloudless day upon the deserts of Zi. The Hover Cargo could be seen making its way down the endless road, to the area of the battle. It turned off the road and headed to the right.  
  
"Only about twenty minutes left guys." Doc stated.  
  
"I don't mind that much time one bit. Anything to quell my nerves about going against this Strike Team." Leena replied with a sigh.  
  
"Oh come on Leena, don't be so nervous. We can take them on, we went against the Berserk Fury many times, and we did just fine. And if you get to scared, then me and Liger will take them out with no problem!" said Bit.  
  
"I wish I was that confident." said Jamie  
  
For a while there was silence, finally Doc said,  
  
"Alright you guys. We have reached the battle field."  
  
"Already? It just felt like about two minutes." Leena whined  
  
"Alright!!! We'll show that Strike Team just how powerful we are, cause no one can stop Liger and me. NO ONE!!!"  
  
"Great Bit, now how about stop talking and start moving?" Brad said.  
  
******************************************** "Sir, both teams are getting ready to begin the fight."  
  
"Excellent. Bring up the fight on the monitor."  
  
"Of course Sir."  
  
Finally. Now we can see just what these pilots can do.  
  
********************************************* "Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team versus the Strike Team. Battle mode 0982. Ready. FIGHT!!!" the Judge called  
  
And so the battle commenced. Thanks to Jamie's plan Bit, Leena, and Brad were able to start off the fight with confidence and with a good idea of what the opposite team would do.  
  
The plan started off like this. First, it would be the primary goal to take out the Pierce Sniper before any other Zoid. Bit, in the Schneider form, would be a distraction for the Blade Liger and the Gojulas while Brad and Leena took out the sniper before it could reach any high spots. Thanks to Leena's Gun Sniper, this part of the plan was easily obtainable. The Pierce Sniper, unable to move anywhere with the constant barrage of missiles and machine gun fire, was forced into close combat with the two Zoids. Brad then took it out with his Strike Laser Claw. With the sniper taken care of, the three pilots could concentrate their fire on the Gojulas and the Blade Liger. Bit took care of the Blade Liger with his Seven Blade Attack, and now the whole team could turn their attention to the Gojulas.  
  
"This is a great plan Jamie! Just look at how we are overtaking them!" Doc said with excitement.  
  
"Its not over yet though. Brad and Leena have used up most of their ammo and Bit can't really offer any help with his close range Zoid. I know! Bit, come back to the Hover Cargo and change into the Zero Panzer's armor." Jamie said.  
  
"What's that? Yeah, I get you now Jamie. Here I come!"  
  
With that, Bit changed armor into the Panzer and was now able to provide helpful support fire for Leena and Brad. Using his Hybrid Cannons and a barrage of missiles, he was able to take down the Gojulas with the help of Leena and Brad.  
  
"The battle is over, the battle is over. The winner is, the Blitz Team!" the Judge stated.  
  
"YEAH!!! Nothing can stop us, nothing!!! See Leena, I told you that we would have no problem with this team!" Bit yelled  
  
"What do ya know, Bit was right. It was pretty easy." Brad said calmly.  
  
************************************************* Hmm, so the Blitz Team easily took out the opposing team. It was almost like they were fighting a lower class team, not someone of their own rank. Then it is decided, the Blitz Team will be chosen.  
  
"Sir, Sir, I have some excellent news." a young messenger ran in saying.  
  
"Better than this news?" the young man stated  
  
"I'm not sure but here's the news. We have found a worthy pilot for the new Zoid that we have found."  
  
"Excellent, but how are we sure that it is a worthy Zoid? Not just one like all the others?"  
  
"That's what I was going to tell you next. The new Zoid is much different from all the others that we have been finding. This one seems a lot more powerful."  
  
"This is wonderful news. When can it be put into use?"  
  
"That's another story Sir, according to our specialists, this Zoid needs to be reawakened. The scientists have begun the awakening process, I hope that this pleases you Sir?"  
  
"Of course. Bring the pilot to me as soon as possible. I would like to meet him before sending him on his way. Oh yes, tell Mr. Smith that he can begin the departure to Planet Zi."  
  
"Yes Sir. What team would you like him to target?"  
  
"The Blitz Team"  
  
******************************************** Oh no!!! It seems that the Blitz Team is in for a surprise when "Mr. Smith" pays them a visit. What will happen to them??? Find out in the next chapter. {Don't I sound like that movie guy that does all the previews?? ^_^} 


	4. The Kidnapping

Well.finally I am able to return to write another chapter in my story. I am so sorry if some of you have been waiting a long time, lots of things have been going on lately. Anyway.let us continue from where we left off.which is right about...here! ***************************  
  
Chapter 4: The Kidnapping  
  
"Oh man, did you see how we kicked those guys butts?" Bit screamed back at the base.  
  
"Yes Bit, we were all there and we all know how it went." Leena replied with a sigh.  
  
While Bit continued to replay the whole battle in one huge sentence, someone is watching in a window from afar. "Sir, it seems that they are all in one area right now. Do you suggest that my team should commence the operation now?" the stranger asked into a radio.  
  
"Of course Mr. Smith, you may proceed when you feel is most convenient. This is not in my hands for the moment, you my do what you wish." a familiar and evil voice is heard on the other line.  
  
The warrior stood up and began to walk away towards his Zoid, a Slash Liger. I just hope I can make this as clean as I possibly can, He will not be too happy if I bring him back a bunch of dead warriors The young pilot laughed to himself and began to head back into the desert. The Slash Liger roared and started back out.  
  
Back in the Blitz Team's hangar, Liger Zero was resting upon the floor, tired out from the current battle. Suddenly, he heard the noise of the Slash Liger and he picked his head up. Realizing that something bad was about to happen to Bit, the Liger began to roar and cry out for his pilot.  
  
"What could be goin' on Liger? What's wrong?" Bit and the others asked while running into the hangar.  
  
Liger continued to roar, causing more confusion from the team. Suddenly, Liger's roar is answered from afar.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Jamie asked, looking around nervously.  
  
"It sounded like another Liger, though I can't tell what Liger it is." Bit stated.  
  
"Well duh Bit, all the Ligers sound the same" Leena stated nervously.  
  
Suddenly, a huge explosion happened in front of the main hangar door. Out from the smoke comes two large Zoids, one looked like a Shadowfox, and the other was the Slash Liger.  
  
"Alright my friend, why don't we get this over ASAP okay?" the pilot of the Slash Liger asked.  
  
"Of course, you know how He is about taking too long for something." the Shadowfox pilot replied.  
  
Using the Shadowfox's smoke dischargers, he surrounded the whole area with not smoke, but sleeping gas. The whole team fell instantly without even knowing what hit them. But the Zoids did not fall victim to the gas and Liger Zero knew that he needed to escape to be able to save Bit and the others. As a result, he took off out into the desert to try and lead the Zoids away.  
  
"Damnit, we NEED that Zoid. I'll go after him; you and the ground troops go load the rest of the Zoids and humans into the Hammer Kaiser!" the Mr. Smith screamed.  
  
Following after the Liger Zero, the Slash Liger struggled to keep up with the speed of the Liger Zero. After Liger Zero thought it was far enough for him to start a counter attack, he turned and charged right for the Slash Liger. Preparing for the Strike Laser Claw, the Liger powered up and charged right though the Slash Liger. The Slash's leg was damaged pretty badly.  
  
"Amazing, how could a Zoid possibly attack that well without a pilot? He will certainly want this Zoid, I MUST capture it." the shadowed pilot said.  
  
As Liger began to head back toward the base, he was surprised by the Shadowfox who began to rain shells upon him. Unable to move from the spot, he was then caught in the legs by the Slash Liger's Blade Attack. Liger fell to the ground in defeat.  
  
Amazing, I have never seen a Zoid hold its own in a battle quite like that one. the shadowed pilot stated.  
  
"Sir, my team and I have successfully captured the Blitz Team and we are now preparing for departure." The Slash Liger's pilot radioed back to the young man.  
  
"Wonderful, I shall be awaiting their arrival." the young man replied back. But for now, I have other things to keep me occupied.  
  
"So what is your name?" the young man said to the young boy sitting across from him.  
  
"Connor" the young boy replied.  
  
"I see, well you have proven yourself worthy to be a good pilot in all of our tests and you have been informed on all of our plans, so I suppose that all I need to do is to show you your new Zoid. You ready?"  
  
"Of course, I have been waiting a long time for this moment. Show me this Zoid, and I will decide if it is worth my skills."  
  
Cocky little punk isn't he? Oh well, as long as he can get the job done. For a 16-year-old, he sure is powerful. I have a feeling everything will go according to plan.  
  
"Take a look at the new Zoid. Its not fully reawakened yet, and it will still take a while, but I believe that you have a pretty good view of the Zoid."  
  
"My god, this Zoid is awesome, I have never seen a weapon much like this one. Wow, this is amazing. For sure I will pilot this Zoid, no doubt about it. This one is for me."  
  
Excellent. Now the whole plan is coming into place, now all I need is the Blitz Team. ************************************************** Well, that's it for this chapter. I might add another original character for the next chapter that might actually HELP the Blitz Team while they are stuck on earth. So, I guess you'll have to stick around for the next chapter. See ya then! 


	5. Welcome to Earth

Wow, it has been about 2 months since I have done anything to this story. I have been working on my Yu Yu Hakusho stories and that has taken the majority of my time. I have removed some of my older stories that probably no one reads anymore, so now I am down to being the author of two stories.  
  
Anyway, we left off with the kidnapping of the Blitz Team and the discovery of the new pilot, Connor. Now we find out about the kidnapping and what will happen to the Blitz Team.  
  
Note: //abc// means that the person is talking to themselves  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Welcome to Earth  
  
Bit found himself trying to force himself awake from his forced sleep. He found himself in a bed in a strange place or ship, not like the ones he was used to seeing on Zi. He stood up from the pillow and tried to figure out what he was doing there exactly.  
  
//Oh my gosh, I remember!! Those two pilots knocked us out with some type of sleeping gas. That must have been what Liger was trying to tell me. OH MY GOSH!!! What happened to my Liger??//  
  
Bit instantly rushed up, but not without feeling a little bit of pain in his bones. He assumed that he hit the ground to hard when he was knocked out, or else those pilots were a little rough with him when they placed him in here. He could still feel the effects of the gas upon him, as he was very dizzy as soon as he rushed up.  
  
Bit regained his senses and decided to find the door and escape the room to find his beloved Zoid. He walked only a short way until he heard voices coming along in his direction. Thinking that these people must be bad because they took him by force, he ducked behind a corner and prayed that it wasn't the direction that they were going in.  
  
"So, I hear that you successfully took out and captured the Liger Zero?" a young voice asked.  
  
"Yep. It was quite simple actually, considering that it didn't have a pilot. But I am still amazed that it actually fought back. For a machine, it does have human-like instincts. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that it was actually trying to save the pilots." another voice replied, much deeper then the first one. Both voices laughed.  
  
//Who are these people? They speak like Zoids are just machines like a computer or something. They are no Zoid pilots; I doubt that they even have a relationship with their Zoids.// Bit thought to himself.  
  
From what Bit could hear, they rounded a corner away from him and their voices slowly faded away. He came out of the shadows and continued looking around, hoping that he would find any signs of a hangar and praying that his Zoid was all right from the fight. He was proud that his Liger put up a fight and was now confident that they actually brought it to wherever this place was.  
  
He continued down a hall, lost in his thoughts. He continued walking until he ran into someone. Confused at what to do first, Bit just stared at the young man he ran into.  
  
"Ah, I have seen that you have awakened. Come with me, our master wants to speak to you." the young man replied while Bit just stared.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Bit decided to follow the young man to his "master". He began to think that anyone who called anyone else master would mean that the person was probably evil in some sort of way. Even though this scared Bit a tiny bit, he still continued to follow him, even if this guy was evil, perhaps he could clear up a few things.  
  
They finally reached a low-lit room. The man walked in after Bit and stayed behind him to guard the door once he walked in.  
  
The room was actually quite small. There were no chairs, tables or anything that would assume that someone would actually stay in the room. Bit was startled when the wall he was facing lit up and a picture of a shadowed man appeared upon the screen.  
  
"Hello Bit Cloud. I have been anxious to meet someone as famous as you are." the shadow spoke  
  
"Wish I could say the same to you, but I have no idea who you are or what we are doing here."  
  
"You will soon find out, Bit Cloud."  
  
Bit remained silent as he waited for the shadow to tell him everything.  
  
The shadowed man continued, "First of all, I want to tell you a little bit about me. I am a very rich man that is the leader of a country from a different planet then you are from. For years I have been at war with another country and for years we have been at a stalemate. I then began to study about space exploration and looking for a planet that actually had living beings upon it. It was my goal to maintain contact with the country and use their weapons as a way to end the stalemate.  
  
"Then, years ago. I discovered that the United States and Japan, two countries upon this planet, authorized a space launch that would go and discover other planets that could be declared livable to end their population problem. I also discovered that about 200 years ago, the U.S. and Japan found a planet and began sending humans out to it. They discovered that an extinct race similar to humans used to live upon the planet and that they had mechanical animals that did their bidding for them. They called these animals, Zoids and the planet was called, Zi.  
  
"I also discovered that some humans upon your planet maintained contact with my planet and that they actually sent Zoids down to my planet to help end conflicts within our planet. They buried the remaining Zoids from these wars in order to prevent other conflicts from arising during peaceful times.  
  
"After discovering this wonderful information, I began an excavation of the places where the war took place. I began finding Zoids all over the place. They needed work done on them, but they still worked well enough anyway. I also discovered about Zi's favorite pastime, Zoid battles. For years I watched these battles and I hoped to find a team that could show me the true potential of these machines. Then a year ago, I came across the Blitz Team.  
  
"I decided that I needed you and your team to help me defeat my enemies and declare victory for my country. With the power of these Zoids, I will crush the opposing country and all others who have harmed our country in any way. I will establish a new world order and our planet would become much like yours, where Zoids could roam freely and pilots can fight with their Zoids all they want. What do you say Bit Cloud? Would you join my cause?"  
  
Bit stared in disbelief at what he was hearing. It was all too much for him and he needed more time for him to recover from it all. He remembered hearing about another planet that actually brought the humans to Zi, and he remembered that it was called Earth. It was his dream to visit another planet, but his family was poor when they were alive and once he went out on his own, his dream slowly faded into the back of his mind. He also was disgusted at the way the shadowed man spoke of the Zoids and the way he felt about taking control of a whole planet. To Bit, this screamed evil one hundred percent.  
  
Suddenly aware that he hadn't replied in probably 5 minutes, Bit looked up at the screen and said, "No way, I will not help you in a cause that will bring the destruction of other people and the forced control of a planet. You can find someone else to do you bidding, but leave me out of it. Take me back to my planet and give me back my Liger and my friends."  
  
The shadow sighed, "I had a feeling that you were going to say that. Your friends all stated that as well. Fine then, you shall be forewarned like your friends. Because of your actions, you will not be allowed to return to your planet and you will be forced to live upon this planet. You and your friends will be placed into a house and you will be forced into a school system. Because you will not help my cause or even fight in a war, I will put you in a neutral country called the United States of America. Enjoy your stay here Bit Cloud and welcome to Earth."  
  
Before Bit had a chance to retort back, the room was filled with sleeping gas once again. The young man guarding the door must have slipped out while he replied to his "master" Bit thought as the whole world became black once again.  
  
****************************************************  
  
The young man turned off the screen and sighed. //I had no idea that they would be against my cause so violently. They constantly have battles between each other; I assumed that they would be eager to fight in an actual battle. Oh well, not matter. I still have my insurance.//  
  
The young man turned to his insurance, the young boy named Connor.  
  
"I don't think that I have to tell you what you need to do now." the man stated  
  
"Of course not, I will pack up my things and my Zoid and head over to the U.S.A. I assume that you want me in the same school with them as well?"  
  
"Of course. You also know what you are to do once you have trained yourself well enough?"  
  
Connor nodded and headed out into his Zoid that was still in the tank. He asked some scientists about the time left before the Zoid will be ready. They stated that it was only a matter of days before the Zoid will be fully ready to exit the tank and head over to the U.S.  
  
Connor nodded and commanded them to leave. As he looked into the tank, he laughed to himself. //Of course I know what I need to do. I must kill Bit Cloud and anyone else that stands in my way. With this Zoid, that won't be a problem at all. That Liger Zero won't survive.//  
  
As Connor continued laughing, the Zoid was able to read the mind of his pilot. The Zoid was excited about the chance to destroy more things and it moved its head up slightly and its eye lit up.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Now that Bit and the others have stated their dislike of the evil man's plan, what will happen to them? It seems that death appears likely for the whole team and what is the Zoid that Connor is using? Is it a new Zoid, or an old foe? Find out in the next chapter!!! Be sure to review!!! 


End file.
